


Le favole della buona notte di Tata Asthoreth

by Lye_Ve



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lye_Ve/pseuds/Lye_Ve
Summary: Tutti i bambini vogliono che si racconti loro la favola della buona notte, quando vanno a letto, e Warlock Dowling non è da meno. Ovviamente, Tata Asthoreth gli racconterà la sua versione





	1. Chapter 1

LE FAVOLE DELLA BUONANOTTE DI TATA ASTHORETH

LA SIRENETTA (LITTLE ANTHONYMAID)

C’era una volta nel mare infernale fatto di fiamme e zolfo, e dominato da Satana in persona, un piccolo serpentello, che per errore veniva scambiato per un pescetto, perciò tutti chiamavano “Sirenetto”  
Il piccolo serpentello, il cui nome era Anthony, aveva tanti fratelli, o meglio, colleghi: c’era la rana, che si chiamava Hastur, che aveva l’abitudine di dare fuoco a tutto, ma siccome il mare era già di fuoco, non è che gli altri ci facessero molto caso; poi c’era il camaleonte che si chiamava Ligur. Ligur non si lavava molto, perché aveva la fissa che prima o poi sarebbe morto a causa dell’acqua, perciò gli altri gli stavano sempre piuttosto lontani, tranne Hastur, che pur essendo una rana, per qualche strano motivo puzzava più di lui. Infine c’era il più vecchio, che teneva tutti in riga e che si chiamava Dagon, ma nessuno aveva capito esattamente che animale fosse, o quale fosse la sua funzione nel regno dell’Inferno. Tutti quanti avevano un padre - no, capo - non molto paziente, e nemmeno tanto bello a vedersi: era Beelzebub, che per mangiare vomitava sul cibo. Ogni volta la cena a tavola era una vera lotta sul prendere per primi il posto più lontano da Hastur e Beelzebub, e regolarmente, il piccolo Anthony, che arrivava sempre per ultimo, era costretto a mangiare insieme a loro due.  
Il piccolo sirenetto, purtroppo, arrivava sempre tardi perché era curioso di sapere fin dove arrivavano le fiamme dell’inferno, ed ogni giorno partiva e si spingeva sempre più su, cercando di fare ogni volta qualche metro in più e finalmente vedere oltre le fiamme.  
Un giorno, stanco di tornare tardi e di sentire la puzza di Hastur e Beelzebub, decise di saltare la cena e di andare oltre il punto dove si era spinto. Fu così che, volando e volando tra le fiamme, ne raggiunse la superficie.  
Quando il piccolo serpentello sbucò con la testa tra le fiamme, vide una luce accecante, respirò aria fredda e senza odore di zolfo e sentì musiche che in seguito potè solo definire “celesssstiali”. Anche se non molto entusiasmanti.  
Dopo essersi abituato alla luce, finalmente poté vedere quello che c’era nell’aria: esseri che camminavano leggiadri nel cielo e che navigavano in navi fatte di aria; avevano tutti ali stupende e tuniche che avvolgevano i loro corpi: braccia, gambe, teste sul collo e pelle.  
Ma un’assenza a tavola è sempre un’assenza, e giù da basso se ne erano accorti. Così Beelzebub mandò Hastur e Ligur a cercare il piccolo ed innocente Anthony.  
Intanto, il piccolo Anthony si guardava intorno meravigliato. Girava su se stesso come un cavatappi, per riuscire a cogliere tutti i particolari di quel mondo. Non gli sovveniva che avrebbero potuto vederlo, ma forse, nessuno si era accorto di lui perchè era piccolo, rosso e nero ed in mezzo alle fiamme. Stette così tutto il giorno ad ammirare quelle splendide creature luminose e non puzzolenti che si aggiravano per il cielo luminoso, finché non si sentì tirare per la coda.  
In un attimo sparì di nuovo tra le fiamme, non notato dagli esseri volanti.  
“Eccoti, Anthony!” Esclamò arrabbiato Ligur “Ti rendi conto che per cercarti abbiamo dovuto saltare la cena?”  
“E stasera c’erano piccole larve di mosca come dessert, offerte direttamente dalla pancia di Beelzebub!” Aggiunse Ligur.  
“Già, per una volta Beelzebub si sarebbe limitato ad offrirla, la cena, invece di vomitarci sopra!” precisò la rana.  
“Scusate - disse dolcemente Anthony - ero curioso di sapere cosa ci fosse oltre le fiamme dell’Inferno. Nessuno mai ne parla, e io volevo vedere se sono infinite.”  
Hastur ringhiò. “Le fiamme dell’inferno non sono infinite, purtroppo! Siamo limitati dai cieli del Paradiso!”  
Le pupille degli occhi da serpente di Anthony si dilatarono. “Paradiso? E cos’è?”  
“È quello che hai visto lì sopra. Aria pulita, musiche noiose e angeli, un sacco di angeli ‘perfetti’ che fanno solo del bene.” Hastur storse il naso disgustato.  
“E non ballano” precisò Ligur.  
“Già, non ballano.” Concluse Hastur. “Adesso andiamo, forse se facciamo in fretta, ci rimane qualche larva.”  
Il giorno dopo il piccolo Anthony cominciò a fare domande a Beelzebub sul Paradiso.  
“O grande Sssignore Beelzebub, tu che sssai tutto, sssspiegami cos’è il Paradiso!”  
Beelzebub si voltò: era arrabbiatissimo con Anthony, si riconosceva perchè le mosche che gli giravano intorno erano di più e più agitate.  
“Tu devi zzzztare lontano dal paradizzzzo! Quelle szzzono creature buone, dedite a fare zzzolo del bene e che ci detezzztano. Il loro zzzcopo nella loro ezzzzistenzzza è annientarci tutti! Ti proibizzzzco di tornare in zzzzuperficie!” tuonò, o meglio, ronzò Beelzebub.  
Ma il piccolo Anthony si sentiva tanto solo in mezzo alle fiamme: era affascinato dalla luce del Paradiso e voleva rivedere quelle meravigliose creature che nuotavano nell’aria.  
Fu così che il giorno dopo, andando velocissimo per non farsi scoprire, egli tornò verso il paradiso. E di nuovo senza essere visto, ammirò quelle magnifiche e stranissime creature, intente a volare per tutto il cielo terso.  
Di tanto in tanto ne vedeva qualcuna che veniva illuminata da un fascio di luce dorata e guardava in alto, poi cambiava direzione.  
E Per poco non perse il senso del tempo: si accorse all’ultimo momento che forse era il caso di tornare a cena, altrimenti stavolta Beelzebub lo avrebbe punito severamente. Fu in quel momento che, voltandosi per immergersi, si trovò faccia a faccia con un Angelo.  
Aveva i capelli mossi e biondi e lo stava guardando incuriosito. Anthony rimase paralizzato dalla paura.  
In un primo momento pensò di fingersi morto: era uno scherzo che gli veniva abbastanza bene. Spalancava la bocca, spingeva con forza la lingua in fuori, rigida e dritta e si buttava a pancia all’aria. Lo aveva fatto un sacco di volte, e quello scemo di Hastur c’era sempre cascato. Di solito correva da Beelzebub gridando “Anthony è morto Anthony è morto!” Ma Anthony, che era più veloce di lui, correva subito da Beelzebub, e si faceva trovare sonnecchiante di fianco al suo trono prima che arrivasse la fastidiosissima rana.  
Ma l’angelo lo stava guardando. Anthony non poteva fingere una morte dopo che l’aveva visto muoversi. La creatura celestiale sorrise, allungò una mano e toccò il naso di Anthony, esclamando “Boop!”  
Anthony non ebbe bisogno di fingersi morto. L’emozione fu così tanta che svenne immediatamente ed affondò tra le fiamme dell’inferno.  
Quando si risvegliò, sentiva ancora sul naso il caldo del dito che lo aveva toccato, e nelle orecchie il suono della voce paradisiaca dell’angelo che gli aveva parlato. Anche se gli aveva solo detto “Boop”.  
Nei giorni successivi Anthony andò in giro per l’inferno toccandosi il naso con la coda e dicendo “Boop” ogni volta. Il comportamento preoccupava molto i suoi colleghi, ma soprattutto Beelzebub, il quale lo convocò.  
“Anthony - esordì Beelzebub, le sue mosche giravano con circospezione intorno al piccolo serpente - Ti è per caso zzuccezzo qualcozza, in quezzti giorni?”  
Il piccolo Anthony sorrise, si toccò il naso con la punta della coda e disse “Boop.”  
Beelzebub storse il naso. “Conozzco quel BOOP! Sei zztato toccato da un angelo!”  
Anthony si finse morto.  
“Inutile fingerzzi morto! L’ho già vizzta questa zztoria, il prozzimo pazzo sarà quello di chiedermi di trazzformarti in un angelo in modo da poterti vedere con quella creatura!”  
Anthony, che non ci aveva pensato minimamente, si rialzò e cominciò a scodinzolare. “Davvero si può fare?”  
Beelzebub lo guardò stranito: “Ma come, non ci avevi già penzzzato?”  
Anthony scosse il capo.  
Beelzebub si morse il labello. “Accidenti…”  
“Come si fa? Come si fa? Come si fa?” Il piccolo Anthony cominciò a girare intorno a Beelzebub a spire sempre più strette.  
“Bazzzzta! - tuonò il suo capo - Non ci zzono modi qui all’inferno, quindi non chiedere! Ora zztarai qui per zzempre e non andrai più in zzuperficie!”  
Beelzebub chiuse la porta della stanza del piccolo Anthony e se ne andò via.  
Il sirenetto rimase da solo nella sua tana, che doveva essere buia... ed invece una piccola luce proveniva da vicino alla porta. Nello sbattersi alle spalle l’uscio Beelzebub aveva perso il suo Nokia 3310.  
“Beh, almeno mi posso passare il tempo giocando a Snake.” Disse raccogliendo il telefono. Ma dopo qualche minuto già si stava annoiando, aveva già vinto 42 partite. In fondo era troppo esperto per perdere, anche solo per sbaglio. Così decise di sfogliare l’agenda di Beelzebub, ma anche quella non era molto interessante: c’era solo un numero, con sopra scritto ‘ufficio marito’. Anthony si chiese chi cavolo fosse questo demone chiamato Marito. Non ne aveva mai sentito parlare. Si schiarì la voce e fece un paio di prove. Ogni tanto per prendere in giro Ligur, imitava la voce di Beelzebub, e il camaleonte ci cascava sempre. Una volta gli aveva comandato di rimanere immobile per un mese, in un’altra occasione gli aveva fatto fare la palla decorativa per la discoteca infernale. Ci fu quella volta invece che lo aveva convinto che esisteva una festa dove tutti i camaleonti mantengono il verde, stanno in piedi sulle zampe posteriori, e vengono decorati con un razzo in bocca ed avvolti con festoni colorati. Sarebbe riuscito a mettergli le lucine colorate, se non fosse stato per Hastur che aveva mandate a fuoco qualche minuto prima.  
Anthony si schiarì la voce e compose il numero.  
“Pronto?” Una voce dall’altra parte rispose seccata “Lo sapete che non voglio essere disturbato sul lavoro! Tra l’altro questo è il mio numero personale! Chi parla? Che c’è?”  
“Ehm… Pronto? Zzzzzignor Marito?” disse Anthony  
“Beelzebub? Ti ho anche detto di non chiamarmi così! Io sono Gabriele quando sono al lavoro! Il fottuto angelo Gabriele!”  
Anthony rimase il silenzio per qualche secondo. Abbastanza perché dall’altra parte Gabriele ricominciasse a parlare.  
“Allora, che c’è? Dev farti qualche favore? Hai bisogno di qualche uova alla diavola, o Torta degli angeli perché ti hanno stufato le bucce di banana marce?”  
‘Hai capito Beelzebub…’ Pensò Anthony.  
“E quindi?” Chiese di nuovo la voce dall’altra parte.  
Il piccolo, piccolissimo cervello di Anthony stava pensando. Poi finalmente esordì.  
“Zzzzì, ho bizzzogno di un favore!”  
“Spara.”  
“C’è quezzzzto demone, Anthony, è molto buon… no, cattiv… no. Inzzzomma, è molto. E voglio che gli dai l’azzzpetto di un angelo!”  
Dall’altra parte ci fu un lungo silenzio.  
“E quindi?” Chiese Anthony entusiasta, che quasi si scordò di imitare Beelzebub.  
“Non so se posso trasformarlo in un angelo… - Disse dubbioso Gabriele - Al massimo posso dargli l’aspetto di un angelo, ma in cambio dovrà perdere qualcosa. Ci saranno delle scartoffie da compilare.”  
Anthony sbattè un paio di volte la coda a terra dubbioso. “Che cozzzza?”  
“Scartoffie... Aspetta, ti mando il modulo.”  
Ci fu una specie di luccichio che uscì dallo schermo del Nokia e si trasformò in un tomo alto trenta centimetri.  
“E quezzzto?” Chiese il demone.  
“Fallo firmare al demone. Sono alcune clausole di trasformazione. Prima di tutto, non potrà più ballare. Gli angeli non ballano.”  
Questo avrebbe voluto dire niente più discoteca, pensò Anthony, quindi niente più Ligur appeso come una palla decorativa. Comunque, non è che si ballasse un granché bene, all’Inferno.  
“E poi?” chiese ancora.  
“E poi non avrà più l’aspetto di serpente. Sarà come un angelo.”  
“Beh, quezzzto mi zzzembrava ovvio. Te l’ho chiezzzto io!” Rispose un po’ perplesso Anthony.  
“Volevo ricordartelo. Perché se non lo riconosci poi dopo ti lamenti sempre con me. Non è che brilliate di intelligenza, giù dabbasso.”  
“Inzzzomma, lo fai o no? Bazzzta parlare!” Anthony firmò il modulo con la punta della coda e poi lo spinse sopra al telefono. Il modulo sparì e ci fu un minuto di silenzio dall’altra parte.  
Poi Gabriele riprese a parlare. “E dove sarebbe questo demone? Mica me ne hai ancora parlato! Come faccio a farti il miracolo se non so nemmeno dov’è? Dimmi come si chiama! Questo scarabocchio è indecifrabile!”  
“Ah, è qui adezzzo! Zzzpara quezzzto miracolo! Zzzi chiama Anthony!” Rispose Anthony con entusiasmo.  
Piano piano una piccola polverina uscì dal display del Nokia e lo avvolse. Il piccolo serpente sentì il suo corpo trasformarsi, ed in pochi attimi ebbe gambe, braccia, un corpo. In collo con la testa e delle ali. Nello stesso momento cominciò a sentire le fiamme dell’inferno che gli bruciavano la pelle.  
“Ah, ho dimenticato di dirti che è meglio che questo tipo arrivi in superficie presto prima di bruciare, e che non potrà più parlare, in modo da evitare che possa tentare gli altri angeli! In fondo sempre di demone si tratta.” Dall’altra parte la telefonata fu chiusa.  
Il piccolo Anthony sentì che la sua tana gli stava diventando sempre più stretta: cercò di aprire la porta con un piede ma non ci riuscì. Allora prese in mano il Nokia e glielo lanciò contro. In quel momento l’uscio si spalancò: era Beelzebub, che accortosi di non avere più il telefono era andato a cercarlo. Se lo beccò proprio in fronte. Stava per dire “Grazzzie del telefono” quando si vide l’angelo Anthony passare davanti e dirigersi rapidamente verso la superficie.  
Il piccolo Anthony, ora non più tanto piccolo, riuscì a raggiungere la superficie in un batter d’occhio, e uscì dalle fiamme dell’inferno con uno spettacolare salto.  
Ma il piccolo serpente non sapeva come usare le ali. Così cadde di nuovo nelle fiamme, e ne sarebbe stato consumato se qualcuno non l’avesse preso per un braccio e tirato fuori dall’Inferno.  
“Ehi, che stai facendo? Stai bene?” Anthony riconobbe immediatamente la voce della creatura che lo aveva salvato: si voltò e vide il viso dolce e sorridente dell’angelo che gli aveva toccato il naso facendogli “Boop”. Anthony aprì la bocca per parlargli, ma non aveva voce.  
Cercò così di imitare i propri movimenti di quando era un serpente, ma l’unica cosa che ottenne era quella di cadere di nuovo nelle fiamme. Stavolta la tunica gli si distrusse quasi completamente.  
“Oh, guarda che disastro. - disse l’angelo - Aspetta, te la metto a posto io.” In un attimo il piccolo Anthony si ritrovò con una tunica nuova e molto più bella: gli aderiva su tutto il corpo, rendendolo sinuoso come quando era un serpente.  
“Ecco, adesso stai molto meglio. Io sono Aziraphale, un Principato. E tu sei?”  
Il piccolo Anthony fece segno all’angelo che non riusciva a parlare.  
“Fa niente, devi essere uno di quegli angeli delle basse schiere che prendono solo ordini. Poverino. - poi guardò di nuovo in basso - Senti, hai per caso visto la mia spada fiammeggiante?” Poi sospirò.  
“Ti devo confessare che l’ho persa distraendomi perché ho visto una creatura bellissima. Penso si trattasse di un serpente. Era piccolo e sperduto in questo grande mare di fiamme. Ho appena fatto in tempo a toccarlo che è scomparso. Se solo potessi rivederlo, lui potrebbe aiutarmi!” Sospirò Aziraphale.  
Anthony si guardò in giro e si morse le labbra ‘Se solo non fossi stato così idiota, a quest’ora potrei aiutarti!’ Pensò.  
L’angelo guardò Anthony. “Ma tu stai ancora volando male! Aspetta, ti porto in un posto sicuro!” Aziraphale lo prese per mano e lo portò sulla spiaggia del purgatorio.  
“Non è molto, però è tutto quello che abbiamo per riposarci. Ora ti devo lasciare, devo continuare a cercare la mia spada. Ci vediamo.”  
Il piccolo Anthony allungò la mano per tenere con sé l’angelo, ma questi volò via.  
Anthony rimase da solo sulla spiaggia, quand’ecco che sentì una mano appoggiarsi sulla spalla. Si voltò e vide di fronte a se il faccione sorridente di un altro angelo. Se voleva essere accomodante, beh, non lo era proprio. Quel sorriso non faceva presagire niente di buono.  
“Ciao. Sei tu il demone che ha fregato sia me che Beelzebub, vero?”  
Il piccolo ed indifeso demone si guardò intorno come se non sapesse niente, indicò il suo viso con l’indice e poi scosse la testa.  
“Sì, certo. E secondo te io non riconosco i miei miracoli?”  
Gabriele squadrò il demone da capo a piedi. “Certo, devo dire che come miracolo non mi sei venuto male. Però sono cose che non si fanno.” Gabriele fece un rumore secco con la lingua e mosse il dito indice da una parte all’altra.  
“Perciò, io e il mio... ehm, volevo dire il tuo capo, abbiamo pensato ad una punizione.”  
Anthony indicò le fiamme dell’inferno da cui proveniva.  
“Tornare all’inferno? Oh, no. Troppo comodo, signorina. Se tra due giorni la tua amichetta Aziraphale, “miss ‘boop’”, non ritroverà la sua spada, sarà sbattuta lei, all’inferno. Mentre tu rimarrai qui, sulle spiagge del purgatorio. Se invece ritroverà la spada, tu riavrai la tua voce.” Gabriele mostrò un sorriso a trentasei denti, sicuro che il piccolo sirenetto non avrebbe più riavuto la sua voce, e se ne andò via.  
‘Oh, no! E adesso come faccio?’ Si chiese il piccolo Anthony con gli occhi lucidi.  
Se non avesse fatto tanti dispetti a Hastur o a Ligur, o a Dagon, avrebbe potuto contare su di loro. Ma forse anche no. All’inferno non è che ci si desse proprio una mano gli uni con gli altri.  
Si sedette sulla riva e guardò le fiamme lambire la sabbia trasformandola in piccoli pezzi di vetro taglienti.  
Di tanto in tanto, qualche lucertolina cercava di risalire la corrente. Piccoli demoni minori che si ferivano le zampine sulla sabbia, prima di tornare indietro.  
Improvvisamente dietro di lui sentì di nuovo la voce di Aziraphale, il suo angelo. “Attento!”  
Con la coda dell’occhio Anthony vide dell’acqua passargli accanto, ed un animale, forse un demone geco o un demone medusa, sciogliersi subito dopo essere stato inondato dall’acqua.  
Nell’urto, una piccola goccia gli passò accanto e Anthony si alzò spaventato.  
Aziraphale lo guardò serio. “Sei per caso un demone?”  
Il piccolo demone chinò il capo.  
“Non sono autorizzato a fare amicizia con creature come te.” Disse freddo l’angelo.  
Anthony allungò la mano ed afferrò la manica della tunica di Aziraphale. Quando l’angelo si voltò, Anthony cercò di fargli capire che lui era il serpentello a cui aveva toccato il naso. Allungò il dito e lo avvicinò al viso dell’angelo, ma il biondo lo scansò come se fosse una mosca fastidiosa e se ne andò.  
Anthony doveva fare qualcosa: anche se il suo angelo lo aveva rinnegato, lui doveva impedire che fosse mandato nelle fiamme dell’inferno.  
Si guardò intorno per osservare altri angeli. Notò che tutti quanti andavano e venivano dalla stessa direzione e che dopo esservi passati avevano in mano una brocca d’acqua.  
Capì cosa fare e l’avrebbe fatto a costo della sua stessa esistenza.  
Si librò in volo indeciso e prese di mira un angelo. Lo toccò sulla spalla, e quando l’angelo si voltò, il piccolo Anthony gli mollò un gancio che lo mandò KO. L’angelo cominciò a cadere, Anthony riuscì a recuperare la brocca prima che fosse del tutto vuota. L’acqua versata sulle fiamme invece schizzò e ribollì, mentre l’angelo colpito affondava nel mare infernale.  
Anthony rimase fermo qualche minuto sul pelo delle fiamme, quand’ecco che sbucarono Hastur e Ligur con i brandelli mezzi sciolti della tunica dell’angelo.  
“E che cavolo! - esclamò Ligur - possibile che ultimamente gettino di tutto, giù in basso? Prima quella cavolo di spada, poi adesso anche gli angeli? Prossimamente? Arcangeli e Santa trinità? Non c’è un attimo di pace infernale!”  
Anthony sorrise e salutò i due demoni.  
“E tu chi saresti?” chiese Ligur.  
Anthony mimò i suoi movimenti da serpente.  
“Bah, secondo me ultimamente c’è un calo di intelligenza tra angeli” mormorò Hastur.  
Anthony scosse la testa, poi mimò il combattimento con la spada. E fece segno di portarla su.  
“Che cosa? - Fece Ligur - Vuoi che ti portiamo su la spada che abbiamo visto laggiù in fondo? Ma guarda che mondo! Dei demoni che lavorano per un angelo! Nemmeno se mi dai la tua ala destra!”  
Anthony lo guardò seccato, poi lo prese per il collo e lo lanciò per aria, e lanciò per aria anche la brocca con l’acqua. Gli schizzi andarono addosso al demone che si sciolse davanti agli occhi di Hastur che gracidava terrorizzato, poi Anthony si voltò e gli fece segno di portargli la spada, o avrebbe fatto la stessa fine. Avesse dovuto abbattere tutti gli angeli che trovava, gli avrebbe inquinato l’intero Inferno di Acqua Santa.  
Fu così che Hastur si immerse nelle fiamme dell’inferno per cercare la spada di Aziraphale.  
Anthony cominciò a zigzagare alla ricerca del suo angelo. Quando finalmente lo ritrovò, lo prese per la tunica e lo trascinò, facendogli segno che aveva trovato la sua spada.  
Aziraphale era dubbioso, non sapeva se fidarsi o meno del demone. Con cautela lo seguì.  
In effetti, poco dopo, videro qualcosa fatto di fiamme dorate galleggiare sul fuoco rosso dell’inferno.  
“Oh, ma è davvero la mia spada!” Esclamò con piacere l’angelo.  
Quando però la sollevò dalle fiamme, attaccato alla spada apparve Beelzebub, piuttosto seccato.  
Aziraphale scosse un paio di volte l’elsa, ma sembrava che la mosca enorme non volesse staccarsi.  
“Senti, ma voi come fate a liberarvi di questi cosi?” chiese al demone che gli volava accanto pallido.  
Una voce da dietro le loro spalle parlò. “Sinceramente è da un’eternità che cerco di liberarmene, ma sembra che di tanto in tanto ci si debba sentire.”  
I due si voltarono: era Gabriele. Molto seccato.  
Beelzebub si staccò dalla spada di Aziraphale e si mise faccia a faccia con Gabriele.  
“Io cozzza dovrei dire? Tutte le volte che ti chiamo non mi rizzpondi, poi ti chama quezzto cretino e tu non zzolo non riconozzi la mia voce ma lo trazzformi in un angelo!”  
“Era un numero nuovo! Hai cambiato numero di telefono apposta?”  
“Certo! Zze no non mi rizzpondi mai!”  
Aziraphale e Anthony si guardarono indietreggiando lentamente.  
Sembrava che Gabriele e Beelzebub fossero troppo impegnati a discutere per accorgersi ancora di loro due.  
“Allontaniamoci prima che si ricordino di noi” Mormorò Anthony.  
“Ma tu allora sai parlare?” Chiese Aziraphale?  
“Era nei patti con Gabriele. Ma ti racconto dopo. Conosci un posto tranquillo dove non ci possono trovare facilmente?”  
Aziraphale annuì. “Sì la Terra.”  
“Suona bene. Coraggio, andiamo.”  
E così Anthony ed Aziraphale si allontanarono nel tramonto facendosi ‘BOOP’ al naso e vivendo per sempre felici e contenti.


	2. Chapter 2

CENERENTOLA (AZIRELLA)

“Tata Asthoreth, mi racconti una storia della buonanotte?”  
“Un’altra, rompisc- volevo dire, mio caro?”  
“Sì, raccontami Cenerentola. Ho il libro, guarda!”  
Tata Asthoreth prese in mano il libro e storse il naso.  
“Senti, qui ci sono solo fandonie: ora ti racconto io com’è andata davvero.”

C’era una volta, in un enorme palazzo tutto illuminato, un bellissimo ragazzo, chiamato Aziraphale, intelligente, educato, che amava i libri, il buon vino, il sushi…

_“Ma tata, non si trattava di una bambina?”_   
_“Taci caro. Tu non sai niente!” Tata Asthoreth sorrise._

Questo bellissimo e dolcissimo ragazzo però aveva dei capi molto cattivi che lo trattavano male, gli comandavano di andare a ripulire il palazzo da cima a fondo tutto il giorno, mentre loro facevano la bella vita. Si chiamavano Michele, il suo patrigno, Sandalphon, il fratellastro maggiore, e Uriel, che aveva la brutta abitudine di lasciare macchie di sangue dappertutto.

_“Macchie di sangue?” Warlock alzò le sopracciglia “Era ferito? Gli sanguinava il naso?”_   
_“No, ma aveva la fastidiosa attitudine all'emofilia. Se non vedeva una macchia di sangue sulla porta lui, gliela faceva”_   
_“Che schifo.”_   
_“Hai ragione tesoro. Uriel fa schifo. Andiamo avanti.”_

Il povero Aziraphale era così costretto a pulire tutto il giorno, porte comprese, ed alla sera lo facevano dormire vicino al grande camino, tant’è che i fratellastri avevano cominciato a chiamarlo Azirella.  
Un giorno, nel regno vicino, ci fu un principe, tale Gabriele, che fece un annuncio: voleva una persona di compagnia, disposta a sporadiche mansioni private e personali, giorno libero la domenica (nel giorno del Signore non si fanno mansioni e servizi privati), vitto e alloggio gratuito, buona paga, richieste ottime referenze da parte del candidato, anche se meno ottime da parte di Gabriele.  
La notizia si sparse in tutti i regni: si sapeva che il Principe Gabriele poteva essere un ottimo datore di lavoro se preso dal lato giusto, e fu così che anche Michele, Uriel e Sandalphon, che stavano sperperando fortune a destra e a manca e avevano già pensato di vendere Aziraphale al miglior offerente, decisero di provare a candidarsi per il posto di persona di compagnia. In fondo, si sa, quando il principe ha già il maggiordomo e tutta la servitù, cosa mai altro si dovrà fare?  
La paga avrebbe permesso a chi rimaneva a casa di vivere ottimamente, e anche chi stava al castello non se la sarebbe passata male.  
Il mattino della selezione Michele, Uriel e Sandalphon si vestirono di tutto punto: indossarono abiti che mettevano in risalto le loro capacità, in modo da avere ottime referenze, e dove non era abbastanza, mettevano qualche aiutino.  
Anche Azirella avrebbe voluto andare, e per l’occasione lavò il vestito buono.  
Quando si presentò davanti ai fratellastri ed al patrigno, questi fecero una faccia disgustata.  
“Cos’è tutta quella roba?” chiese Michele.  
“Di sicuro avrà sbagliato lavaggio per risultare più stretto!” Esclamò Sandalphon.  
“No - rispose Azirella, - l’ho lavato a mano…”  
“È vecchio e ti va stretto, allora!” Uriel fece un gesto schifato con la mano, ed andò a schizzare di sangue il vestito pulito.  
Michele e Sandalphon si voltarono verso di lui seccati: “Guarda cos’hai combinato!” gridò Michele. “Non aveva certamente bisogno di farsi notare, adesso che è tutto sporco nessuno gli toglierà più gli occhi di dosso!”  
Azirella, invece, così sensibile, dolce e intelligente, non stupido e rude come gli altri tre, vide il suo bel vestito rovinato, e si mise a piangere disperato.

_“Tata Asthoreth, ho l’impressione che ti piaccia molto il personaggio di Azirella.”_   
_“No caro, è la favola che va così! Insomma, lasciami continuare!”_

Azirella corse nella sua libreria a piangere, mentre gli altri tre se ne andavano su una bellissima carrozza.  
“Come sono sfortunato, - disse Azirella guardando le coste dei libri ed accarezzandole dolcemente con le sue mani inadatte a lavori di fatica - Avrei tanto voluto fare la persona di compagnia del principe Gabriele!”  
Una lacrima rotolò dai suoi bellissimi occhi azzurri sul viso, fino a finire sull’angolo delle sue labbra, che fino a quella sera avevano sempre avuto un’espressione gioiosa malgrado i dispetti dei tre.  
Azirella rimase a piangere ed a contemplare il libri finché il sangue rappreso sui suoi vestiti non cominciò ad attrarre qualche mosca dalla finestra aperta dell’afoso mattino.  
Il ragazzo infastidito prese un libro e ne schiacciò una sul pavimento con grande agilità, poi si asciugò il viso col dorso della mano.  
Ma ecco che all’improvviso, proprio dove era la mosca schiacciata, cominciarono a formarsi delle crepe nel pavimento. Azirella si spostò, ed in pochi attimi dal pavimento apparve un essere oscuro ricoperto di mosche.  
“Chi è che ha zzzchiacciato uno dei miei zzzervitori?” chiese minaccioso l'essere scuro.  
Azirella guardò il libro che aveva in mano, lo gettò via senza che l'altro se ne accorgesse e si schiarì la voce.  
“Er. Dei tizi. Brutti. Cattivi. Sono scappati in una bellissima carrozza. Ma tu chi sei?” chiese con disinvoltura il biondo e delicato servetto.  
“Io zzzono la zzztrega Beelzebub! E dove zzzarebbero andati quegli azzzzazzzzini?” Beelzebub sembrava piuttosto seccato.

_“Tata, ma non doveva comparire una bella fatina tutta vestita di azzurro?”_   
_Tata Asthoreth sorrise. “Dolcezza, quello è nelle favole. Questa è la storia vera!”_

Azirella indicò la strada fuori dalla villa. “Sono andati all’audizione per l’assunzione nel castello di Gabriel. E non mi hanno portato con loro.”  
Beelzebub spalancò gli occhi.  
“Azzzzunzzzione? Per cozzza?”  
“Beh, sembra che Gabriele stia cercando una persona che gli faccia compagnia, con sporadiche mansioni private di natura personale.”  
Beelzebub afferrò una delle mosche più grandi e le strappò le alette. “Ma bene… zzziamo a quezzzti livelli…”  
“Cosa?” chiese Azirella.  
“Cozzza?” fece eco Beelzebub.  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, poi Beelzebub sorrise. “Va bene, zzzenti, che ne dici di fare l’infiltrato per me al cazzztello?”  
“Infiltrato?” Azirella non capiva. Lui voleva essere assunto da Gabriele e fare la bella vita al castello accompagnando il principe.  
“Zzzì, io ti vezzzto di tutto punto e tu vai alla zzzelezione, guardi chi viene azzunto, e vieni a riferire.”  
Il ragazzo sorrise ed annuì alzandosi in piedi: in cuor suo sperava di essere lui, quello assunto.  
Beelzebub lo squadrò dall’alto al basso e storse il naso. “Non penzzi che quel vestito esageri un po’ le... cozzze?”  
Azirella si guardò. “Non capisco. Cosa esagera?”  
Beelzebub non rispose, ma agitò la mano. In men che non si dica, Azirella indossava un vestito del quale di tutto si sarebbe potuto dire, tranne che risaltasse le sue belle forme..  
“Ma con questo vestito non mi assumeranno mai…” protestò bel ragazzo. Il vestito lo faceva assomigliare ad un sacco di caffé. Non ebbe il coraggio di dirlo a Beelzebub, però.  
Anche se effettivamente il tessuto in canapa gli faceva destare qualche sospetto.  
“Non importa, devi fare la zzzpia per me! - esclamò Beelzebub - zzze zzzarai bravo, avrai una ricompenzza migliore di quella che avrà chiunque zzzarà azzzunto da Gabriele!” E sorrise malignamente.  
“Oh... Oh! - Azirella ricambiò con un sorriso timido - allora sì.” Poi si guardò intorno.  
“Però come ci vado al castello di Gabriele?”  
Beelzebub si grattò il mento per qualche secondo, poi allungò una mano sulla crepa del pavimento e ne estrasse un animale lungo sinuoso e ricoperto di splendenti scaglie nere. Un magnifico serpente di quasi due metri. “Ti porterà lui!”  
“Ma non ha le mani! E nemmeno una carrozza!” dissentì Azirella.  
Beelzebub lasciò cadere la creatura, che davanti agli occhi del giovane si trasformò in uno splendido ragazzo dalla figura slanciata e dagli abiti all’ultima moda. Il ragazzo fece un inchino e si presentò. “Crowley, per servirvi con la mia magnifica e velocissima Bentley!” ed indicò qualcosa alle spalle di Azirella.  
Il servetto si voltò e vide una splendida macchina d’epoca, col motore già caldo e pronta a sfrecciare.  
“Ricorda, Azzzzirella, il tuo dovere è quello di riferirmi chi verrà scelto tra i candidati! E vedi di far durare la zzelezione il meno pozzzibile: hai tempo fino al tramonto, poi dovrai farmi rapporto, oppure rimarrai Azzzzirella per zzzempre!”  
Poi Beelzebub scomparì in una nuvola di mosche e risata demoniaca.

_“Aspetta, tata, ma non era un tiro di topi trasformati in cavalli con una zucca?”_   
_“Warlock, che cosa ti ho insegnato a proposito dei serpenti?” La tata sorrise._   
_“Che mangiano i topi?”_   
_“Esatto! E allora come faceva Beelzebub ad avere dei topi, se li aveva mangiati tutti Crowley?”_   
_“Eh già… ”_   
_Warlock esitò prima di fare la domanda successiva._   
_“E per quanto riguarda la zucca?”_   
_“Beh, a Crowley non piacciono le piante da frutto!”_

La Bentley, con Crowley alla guida, sfrecciava lungo le strade come le anatre sull’acqua: liscia e leggera. Senza starnazzare, però.  
In poco tempo furono davanti alla porta di servizio del castello, poco prima che chiudessero le domande di lavoro.  
Ovviamente, Azirella era l’ultimo di una lunghissima fila di candidati che furono messi tutti rigorosamente in fila ad attendere il Signore del castello.  
Dopo una lunga attesa Gabriele finalmente uscì dalle sue stanze. Passò davanti a tutti e li guardò uno per uno.  
Infine, quando fu arrivato da Azirella si fermò. Lo guardò un paio di volte, storse il naso, poi gli fece cenno di seguirlo.  
‘Non ci posso credere!’ - pensò Azirella - ‘possibile che abbia già scelto me? La magia di Beelzebub ha funzionato!’  
Gabriele fece accomodare il ragazzo nell’anticamera delle sue stanze, poi gli rivolse la parola.  
“Bene, - disse - ora tu dovrai servirmi per la selezione.”  
Azirella non capiva. “C- Come?”  
Gabriele fece cenno con la testa e indicò la porta. “I candidati entreranno uno ad uno, tu calerai loro i pantaloni e gli farai la smutandata di fronte a me. Ora, là c’è un grammofono, metti la musica più alta che puoi: non voglio che i candidati in fila si spaventino nel caso qualcuno urli.”  
Azirella esitò, stette in piedi immobile per qualche secondo, passando il peso da una gamba all’altra dondolando.  
“Beh?” Esortò Gabriel.  
“Va bene…” disse il bel ragazzo facendo spallucce. Ed accese il grammofono.  
Azirella passò tutto il pomeriggio calando pantaloni e smutandando candidati, il che non gli dispiacque, visto che a volte aveva anche l’occasione di vendicarsi su ragazzi del vicinato che gli stavano antipatici, e fece uno sforzo in più quando si trattò di smutandare Michele, Sandalphon ed Uriel, che non l’avevano riconosciuto.  
Tuttavia, sembrava che nessuno dei candidati piacesse veramente a Gabriel.  
A fine giornata, Gabriele aveva annotato dei nomi su di un taccuino e Azirella era completamente sudato. Si voltò verso il padrone di casa.  
“Senta signor Gabriele, tra un po’ dovrei andare…”  
“Va bene, ma prima voglio che mi richiami indietro questi tre candidati!” Porse un biglietto al ragazzo. I tre nomi che vi erano sopra erano quelli di Michele, Sandalphon ed Uriel.  
Azirella uscì e chiamò i tre, poi li fece accomodare nella stanza d’aspetto davanti a Gabriele.  
“Ora se mi scusate, - disse seccato per essere stato sfruttato tutto il giorno - mi levo questa roba che fa un caldo tremendo, e vado via!”  
Si levò il vestito, lo gettò su una sedia e se ne andò.  
Gabriele fece appena in tempo ad accorgersi della magnificenza delle doti di Azirella, che il ragazzo se n’era già andato!  
Gli rimaneva solo un sacco di caffé, su cui contare per ritrovarlo.  
Chiamò a rapporto tutti i suoi servitori: doveva ritrovare il ragazzo delle smutandate, immediatamente.  
“Noi sappiamo chi è.” Intervenne Uriel, che si era stancato di stare lì ad aspettare.  
“Taci! - Michele gli diede un pugno sul braccio - se non lo trova, poi assume noi! Non vedi che siamo gli unici tre rimasti?”  
Ma era troppo tardi: Gabriele aveva già sentito, perciò costrinse Uriel a rivelargli il nome del ragazzo ed a portarlo a casa loro.  
Nel frattempo Crowley aveva riportato Azirella a casa sfrecciando tra le strade del regno senza asportare il minimo strato di vernice alle macchine che sfiorava a velocità simili a quelle dei circuiti d’auto.  
“Mio signore Azirella, eccoci arrivati.” Scese e aprì la porta al ragazzo, rivolgendogli uno sguardo lungo e languido.  
Azirella arrossì e sorrise.  
Beelzebub che aspettava davanti alla porta di casa a braccia conserte e di malumore, interruppe il loro idillio: “Allora, Gabriele ha scelto i candidati?”  
Azirella, distrattamente fece cenno di sì con la testa e diede il foglietto di Gabriele a Beelzebub.  
“E questi tre chi sarebbero?”  
“Il mio patrigno ed i miei fratellastri.” Rispose Azirella “Oh, eccoli. Saranno venuti a riprendere i loro effetti personali per andare a vivere al castello.” disse con un velo di tristezza.  
A seguire la loro carrozza c’era una magnifica macchina stile Limousine di otto metri, grigio chiaro.  
Gabriele uscì dalla macchina e si guardò intorno alla ricerca del ragazzo che indossava il sacco di caffè che aveva lasciato nei suoi appartamenti.  
Quando lo vide gli corse incontro.  
“Così sei tu il ragazzo!” Gli sorrise, ma prima che lo potesse raggiungere, Beelzebub si intromise tra lui e Azirella.  
“Fermo. Lui non vale niente!”  
Gabriele fece una smorfia e si tirò indietro. “Tu?”  
“Zzzì, io! Che ho fatto domanda di lavoro un anno fa!” Rispose tra i denti Beelzebub.  
“Tu non ti puoi candidare! Non sei di questo regno, e nemmeno di questo mondo!”  
“Quezzzto è razzzismo! Non puoi emarginare una creatura zzzzolo perché non è di quezzzzto mondo!”  
Gabriele si guardò intorno: sulla destra c’erano Michele Uriel e Sandalphon che gli facevano cenno con i pollici in su, come per dire ‘Ben fatto!’, mentre sulla sinistra aveva Azirella e Crowley che lo guardavano con musi lunghi, scuotevano la testa e facevano ‘tsk-tsk’ con la lingua.  
Beelzebub si fece sotto. “Quindi? Ritieni che non zzzia un candidato adatto? Ho anche anticipato le tue ezzzigenze!” gli passò un biglietto.  
Gabriele si guardò di nuovo in giro con circospezione e poi lo prese e lo aprì. In un attimo impallidì, il biglietto prese fuoco e Gabriele mormorò a mezza voce “Se è così, va bene.”  
Tornò alla macchina ed aprì la porta a Beelzebub.  
Azirella alzò la mano prima che Beelzebub scomparisse nella macchina “Mi scusi, signore, per quanto riguarda quei tre?” e col pugno chiuso ed il pollice indicò Michele Uriel e Sandalphon.  
Beelzebub guardò i tre che si stavano stringendo tra di loro impauriti.  
Fece un cenno con la testa, e dalla terra del giardino, di fronte a loro, apparvero tre loschi figuri.  
“Quezzzti sono Hazzztur, Ligur e Dagon. Puliteli, zzze ci riuscite!”  
Addosso a Michele e agli altri comparvero dei grembiuli da domestici, mentre in mano avevano delle spugne e delle spazzole.  
E quando Michele si voltò verso Azirella per ordinargli di pulire i tre tizi luridi, vide solo la Bentley scomparire lontano sul vialetto, con un cartello dietro con scritto sopra “Sposi novelli”.  
Per terra c’era un biglietto mezzo bruciacchiato: delle parole che vi erano scritte sopra, in inchiostro dorato si capivano solo poche lettere:  
‘Taci’ e ‘..ssumere’.  
Ed una firma celestiale.


End file.
